Follow Me Through Darkness
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Namine loses Roxas in the darkness and endlessly searches for her true love... Oneshot. Namine/Roxas.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. RoxasxNaminé and SoraxKairi. Please R no flames. I am bored. Written in Naminé's POV.**

**Follow Me Through Darkness**

Darkness.

Here, there is no light, there is no way other than to walk around aimlessly, with no destination but forward, and there is nothing to bring you back to the light.

Unless, of course, your light is what you search for.

Unless your light is the one person you will love and follow to the ends of forever.

Unless you're willing to follow me through darkness, my love.

I open my eyes and see nothing except for me.

I was searching and searching, catching only glimpses of my light.

Roxas.

Kairi had lost Sora and in return I had lost Roxas. Only if they are together can we be together. That's how things work when you're a Nobody.

"Roxas?" I called again, my voice feeble.

Distantly, barely a whisper, I could hear Kairi's voice call, "Sora?"

Indistinctly, I could see through her eyes as she struggled through the island brush, trying to glimpse for Sora through the cover of night.

I didn't know why we didn't just give up.

Actually I did.

Roxas completed me in a way that no one else could. He was my heart; my soul and I would do anything and everything to find him.

Kairi felt the same way about Sora.

Our feelings were mutual; passionate.

"Roxas?" I called once more and Kairi's voice echoed, "Sora?"

We stumbled.

"Naminé/Kairi?"

Faintly, I could hear their warm voices, sending a flutter of hope to my heart.

"Roxas/Sora!"

"Where are you? I can't find you!"

The voices came and went all around me. My blue eyes searched frantically for my light, glimpses of it appearing and reappearing. I stumbled faster, my heart beating lethally against my chest, my mind whirling as I searched endlessly.

"I'm over here!" Our voices were feeble.

We had been searching for hours.

We were weary and tired.

Only the hope to find out light kept us from passing out on the cold ground.

"Naminé/Kairi?!"

Abruptly, I tripped, and found myself in a new place. It was still dark but not completely. I was on the misty beach from Roxas' memories. The jagged rocks encircled it as the dark water moved onto the sand and the moon faintly illuminated the area. Dead trees with their bare branches surrounded me. I felt a stab of panic and fear.

I looked through Kairi's eyes.

She was lying in the same position as me, her legs curled underneath her, her palm on the cold sand, and her other hand pressed against her frantically beating heart. The waves washed upon the shore and the palm trees encircled her. She was on an unknown part of the island she had never encountered before and it frightened her to be in an unknown place.

It frightened me too.

"Naminé,"

I heard only Roxas' voice now, having severed my connections with Kairi moments before.

"Roxas," I whispered, wanting to feel his arms around me.

My light shimmered slightly and I reached out in the direction I had seen it.

I had followed Roxas through darkness and had lost him.

Will I ever find my light again?

Tears burned my eyes and my white blond hair cascaded around my face as I hung my head. I trembled in fear and shivered from the cold.

"Roxas…" His name fell from my trembling lips.

Footsteps echoing caused me to look up.

There was my light, his own blue eyes shining in relief.

"Naminé!"

"Roxas!"

He ran to me and knelt down on one knee next to me, cupping my face in his hand, his white and black rings on his hand cold against my face. His other hand found mine and he laced our fingers as I placed my hand on his shoulder-blade.

"I'm so sorry we got separated!" Roxas breathed, his sweet breath exhilarating me.

"Roxas…" I whispered his name.

His forehead met mine and his hand went to the nape of my neck, holding the back of my head, and gently caressing my white blond strands. His blond spiked bangs brushed against my forehead as Roxas stared deeply into my eyes.

"I love you, Naminé, and I don't ever want to lose you again." He breathed.

Our eyes closed as he gently tugged and my mouth caught his. His fingers sunk gently into my locks and I felt him deepen the kiss. His sweet breath entered my mouth and I could taste it. Soon Roxas was kissing me passionately and refusing to let go, even for a second.

He was scared of losing me again.

When we broke apart, it was only to get the air we so vitally needed. Roxas crushed me against him and I inhaled his scent.

"I love you, Roxas…" I murmured in his ear.

"You are my light, Naminé." Roxas replied just as softly.

"As you are mine,"

Roxas pulled me to my feet and we saw a doorway. This time, Roxas took my hand, securely entwining our fingers.

He smiled and whispered, "Follow me through darkness…"

"And your light will always be with you." I finished.

Together, we headed for the doorway and walked through the darkness, hand-in-hand.

**The End**

**A/N: Yay, I managed to get the fluffiness out of my head! Woot! Hope you enjoyed this cute little piece of fluff! Please review!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


End file.
